disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric Be Good
"Cedric Be Good" is the fifty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which premiered on September 18, 2015. Plot Sofia and James are picking apples in the Royal Orchard to give to the villagers. Cedric flies in on a flying machine. The pair ask him to let them ride it but he refuses. Cedric heads to his workshop with a flower from the Charmacy called the Alabaster Rose, a rare flower that blooms every one hundred years, to make a power plucking potion which he plans to use to make Sofia's amulet give him any power he wants after he steals it by switching it with a fake he made. Back in the orchard Wormwood distracts Sofia and Cedric casts a switching spell to switch the unaware Sofia's real amulet with the fake one. Suddenly while he is working on the potion, the amulet curses him with sticky hands. He tells his mother and he tries to get his hands out of the flask. The potion falls on the floor and gets destroyed. Winifred tells that Cedric has been cursed by the amulet because he stole it from Sofia. To break it, he needs to do a good deed. Winifred becomes his chaperone on the way out. Cedric hides the real amulet and gives Sofia his flying machine and the curse is broken. Cedric gives James another ride and asks to come with Sofia to the village. Meanwhile, Wormwood distracts Sofia's animal friends by being "friendly" so they don't reveal to Sofia that she's not really wearing her Amulet. In the village, Cedric finally starts gaining the amulet's powers but he keeps getting them taken away by the amulet and getting cursed by it by doing bad deeds. He wants more powers so Winifred tells him to stop doing bad deeds. He ask Sofia to help him be a better person and, through a song, she does. After helping a man finish building a house, Cedric finally gains the power he's longed for: Supreme strength. Afterwards, he and Sofia head back to the castle. Upon arriving back, Sofia discovers she can't use her powers and heads to Cedric. Meanwhile, Cedric's supreme strength gets taken away and he gets cursed with metal hands for destroying the king's throne. Back in his workshop, Winifred tells him to do the most noble kindhearted thing he can think of and, having had enough, Cedric returns the amulet to Sofia, restoring her powers, and breaking his curse. Sofia goes for a ride with James in Cedric's flying machine while Winifred tells Cedric that Sofia getting her amulet back is for the best. From that moment on, Cedric will no longer try to take over Enchancia with it. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Russi Taylor as Winifred the Wise Songs *A Better Me Trivia *This is the first time Cedric gains possession of the Amulet of Avalor, aside from briefly possessing the second amulet in "Sofia the Second" which was a fake. *This is the third time that Cedric´s name appears in the title, the first was "Cedric's Apprentice" and the second was "Substitute Cedric". *This is the first appearance of Cedric, Wormwood, Clover, Robin, Mia and Winifred the Wise in the third season. *This is the fourth time the amulet's curse unleashing ability is activated. The first time was in "The Amulet and the Anthem", the second time was in The Curse of Princess Ivy and the third time was in "The Littlest Princess". *This is the first time the amulet's curse unleashing ability gets unleashed more than once. *Cedric will be the second person other than Sofia the amulet curses. The first was Princess Amber. *This is the fourth time the Amulet of Avalor is removed from Sofia's person and gets stolen. The first time was in "The Amulet of Avalor", The second time was in "Princess Butterfly", and the third time was in The Curse of Princess Ivy. *This is also the fourth time the amulet's power granting ability is activated. The first time was in Once Upon a Princess, the second time was in The Floating Palace, and the third was in "The Littlest Princess". *This is also the first time the amulet's power granting ability was activated more than once. *It's revealed in this episode that people who are fully-trained in the magical arts like Cedric can unlock the amulet's powers and break its curses more easily than those who are not fully-trained like Sofia. *Cedric becomes the second person in the show to have received a power from the amulet. The first is Sofia. *Cedric finally gives up trying to take over Enchancia with Sofia's amulet. *This is the second episode where the game of Dazzleball is being played. *This is the first time Winifred the Wise appears without her husband, Goodwin the Great. *Winifred reveals she knows about Sofia's powers and how she got them. *This is the third episode whose song is a duet that Sofia and an antagonist both sing. The first was "The Amulet of Avalor" whose song was I'll Get My/That Amulet, and the second was "Baileywhoops" whose song was Helping Hand. **This is also the second time Sofia and Cedric sing a duet, the first being The Amulet of Avalor. Goofs *While Cedric is trying to switch the amulets, his wand changes color. Gallery CedricGood 4.png CedricGood 3.png CedricGood 5.png CedricGood 7 decoy.png CedricGood 8.png CedricGood 10.png CedricGood 11.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m19s118.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m07s255.png CedricGood 12.png CedricGood 14.png|"The spell only works if you close your eyes." CedricGood 15.png CedricGood 16.png|Cedric returns the amulet CedricGood 17.png|Her amulet is fixed CedricGood 18.png|"You're the best, Mr. Cedric!" Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes